Swift Change
by Bluumberry
Summary: Just a small change in judgement can bring about the largest of differences. What if Light didn't fall for L's first trap? Changed into a one-shot.


Swift Change

Chapter 1

"—I guarantee I will find the ring leader or this 'Kira'."

Yagami Light looked at the small television screen with wide eyes and Ryuk turned towards him with a smirk. "He says he'll guarantee that he'll find you, Light."

Quickly Light's shocked look changed into a smirk as he regained his confidence. "Fool! There's no way he can catch me," he lazily raised the Death Note in front of his eyes. "It's a Death Note! As long as they don't find it, what proof will they have?" He gave a small chuckle. "Catching me is impossible, absolutely impossible!"

Light placed the notebook back onto his desk and turned to watch the program again. "I'd already anticipated that the police would get involved," he murmured.

The image of Lind L. Tailor – L – received a glare as he continued on, "Kira, I can guess what your motivation might be but, what you're doing is evil!"

The accusation sounded both humorous and insulting to Light. "…I'm the evil one?" With a growl he stood up abruptly almost making his desk chair fall. "I am justice! I save the weak from evil and will become the God of a world that everyone desires!" Light's eyes narrowed further as he watched Tailor's smirking face, "Those who try and cross God are the true evil ones!"

Light turned to his desk, swiftly opened his Death Note and picked a pen to hover above the opened notebook. His eyes moved once again towards the television and he gave a smirk of his own. "I can't believe you're this stupid, L. This could have been fun, if you'd have been a little smarter."

A grin lighting up his face, Light focused on the notebook and started writing.

_Lind L Ta-_

Light's pen stilled.

_Wait a minute._

Ryuk silently watched as Light gazed at Tailor's still smirking face with narrowed eyes. He wondered what had halted the boy.

_This was supposed to be the world'__s best detective, right? You cannot become the greatest without intellect. _If possible, Light's eyes narrowed even further as his lips twisted into a scowl. _I smell a trap._

He turned back to his computer that still had websites on Kira open and quickly hacked into the TV-channel's system. _This 'L' has never showed his face or left any identity behind. He would never risk his skin without gaining anything substantial from it. _His fingers typed furiously and he wondered why the program wasn't continuing and Tailor kept on smirking from the screen.

_The only thing L can gain from this is the knowledge that I can kill without being present. And also – _

It was just as he thought. The program was being aired only in the Kanto region. Meaning, if he had killed Lind L. Tailor, he would have made it possible for the real L to pinpoint his location.

Forcing back a snarl, Light fumed. He was glad he had stopped in time, it would have been really inconvenient otherwise.

Not only did he have no desire to be made a fool of, but L would have gained too much information. He might even have gained hints of what he needed to kill someone.

It would have been unforgivable and possibly a grievous mistake.

Light was sure that L would air the program on different areas soon. But he had no interest in those. He wasn't going to give L anymore hints. He had to have gained at least one to suspect Kira to be Japanese.

What was it that made L suspect that?

Going over what he'd done so far, Light couldn't figure out what L would base his suspicion on, but he figured it had to have something to do with information release.

Kind of like L was currently doing.

He had to admit though, that this L was at the top of his game. But –

_-__as__ long as he holds __no knowledge of the Death Note or anything linking to it nor my identity, he has no ground._

Just then Tailor's face disappeared only to be replaced by a white screen with a large 'L' done in some gothic font that Light instantly detested.

"It would appear that you couldn't kill me," said a mechanical voice.

Light wanted to laugh. Of course L wouldn't tell Kira if it had been a trap. And though Light didn't know if L truly believed Kira was unable to kill Tailor or not, it only gave him an edge.

Because L would have no knowledge of his abilities or how far they went.

"Rest assured people, I will catch Kira. And _justice_ will be served."

The screen went black as the program ended.

The room was silent for a while except for the hum of the computer as Light closed his television. Ryuk turned his glowing red eyes at Light. "I feel like I'm missing something here, but if I understood right, you figured something out?"

Light scoffed at the shinigami, "The program was a trap, Ryuk. It would have pinpointed my location as well as given him a hint of the Death Notes abilities."

Scratching his chin with a clawed finger Ryuk replied, "Oh, so that's what it was." He watched as Light turned back to his computer and looked through more websites on Kira. "Say, Light, when can I get another apple?"

* * *

AN: Death Note fanfiction is hard to write, because I'm certainly no genius, so I can't for certain write what Light feels and thinks at times. But I'll try my best.

I used to call him Raito until a week ago, now I feel it's simpler to call him Light, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. (I still snort sometimes when I write it)

Short, and nothing much happens, yes I know. It should pick up in the next chapter, and we'll have a guest appearance! (or not so guest as he'll be staying)


End file.
